The Return of Harmony (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
The Return of Harmony is the 1st episode of Season 2 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 2 MLP: FiM Two Parter of the same name. Summary After the lord of chaos, Discord is freed after a thousand years trapped as a statue, Princess Celestia tasks Team Sonic and the Mane Six to use the Elements of Harmony to stop him, only to discover that Discord has hidden them and the Chaos Emeralds elsewhere, and when the Mane Six end up getting corrupted by him, Team Sonic must find a way to re-imprison and save the world from eternal chaos, meanwhile, Eggman tries to take advantage of the situation, only to become indecisive on what to do. Plot In Knothole Forest, Eggman calls forth a new weapon after Team Sonic had just finished off his badniks. However, Sonic destroys it before it can even do anything. Instead of getting angry, Eggman retreats in his Eggmobile, dispirited and having lost his confidence. Meanwhile, Team Sonic ponders on why Eggman has not been as challenging as he usually is, several hours afterward, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge join the team, having been invited sometime after the events of The Best Night Ever. Meanwhile, Cheerilee walks her students through Canterlot's sculpture garden, where she shows her class a strange statue of a chimera-like creature known as a draconequus, a creature that represents discord and a lack of harmony. The Cutie Mark Crusaders then get into a fight over exactly what the statue represents. Soon, the statue begins to mysteriously pulse, though nopony notices at the moment. As the group moves away from the statue, the statue starts to crack, and an evil laughter is heard. Later, Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six find strange phenomena occurring around Ponyville, such as cotton candy clouds dispensing chocolate milk, ears of corn in their husks instantly turning into popcorn, and Applejack's apples growing bigger. Twilight's magic is not strong enough to stop it, though they can get some of the phenomena somewhat under control. Soon, Spike coughs up a letter from Celestia, urging Twilight and her best friends to see her in Canterlot, with Team Sonic also being invited as well. On arrival, Celestia takes them to a grand hall with stained-glass windows, including one heralding the ponies' defeat of Nightmare Moon, and to the vault where the Elements of Harmony are kept. Celestia tells the ponies that the strange phenomena they have noticed is being caused by an old enemy of hers named Discord, the spirit of chaos and disharmony. Celestia tells of how Discord once ruled Equestria in an eternal state of chaos before she and Luna defeated him by turning him into a stone statue (the Draconequus statue that stood in the sculpture garden). But he has recently escaped his prison and Celestia asks Twilight and her best friends to use the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord, however they are shocked to find that the box that normally holds the Elements is completely empty upon opening it, and to add insult in injury, Sonic notices that the Chaos Emeralds are missing as well (he having given them to Celestia sometime after the events of Friendship is Magic to keep Dr. Eggman from stealing them from him). Suddenly, an image of Discord on the stained-glass windows comes to life, teasing the ponies, mobians and Celestia. Discord claims to have taken the Elements and the Emeralds and alludes to where they can be located. Twilight believes Discord is referring to the hedge maze near the castle and the twelve race there. Discord appears in his true form and challenges the heroes to a game, telling them that the only rules are they are not allowed to fly or use magic, weapons or powers (enforcing this rule by making the unicorns' horns and Pegasi's wings vanish and taking Team Sonic's weapons while also removing their powers), and that if any of them leave the game, he automatically wins. Despite their handicap, the heroes enter the maze, but they are soon separated by Discord's magic. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman decides to try and take advantage of Team Sonic's situation, only to discover that he's no longer capable of making a decision on his own. (likely a effect of Discord's magic) Meanwhile, Discord is able to individually test Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow against their respected Elements, making them be momentarily hypnotized, lose their color, and become a polar opposite of their Element. A member of Team Sonic encounters each of them after this point, aware of their personality shift, but oblivious to their encounter with Discord. Soon, the Mane Six are brought together, and after Discord hypnotizes them into becoming his queens of chaos; Discord makes the maze fall around Team Sonic and he boasts his victory, warning of an incoming storm of chaos. Sonic and his friends confront Discord by accusing him of cheating. However, Discord counters this by reminding her that, while he had hinted at where the Elements were, he never said anything about them being in the labyrinth. As he disappears and teases the mobians with another storm of chocolate rain, Sonic realizes that a line from Discord's riddle actually refers to Ponyville itself. Determined and with renewed hope, Sonic leads his friends back to Ponyville, which Discord has altered in a chaotic manner. Discord continues to taunt Team Sonic, who are determined to get back to the library in town to find a way to defeat Discord and restore the Mane Six to normal. Managing to get to the library, Team Sonic and Spike locate the book about the Elements of Harmony, and are surprised and delighted to find the book actually contains the Elements and the Emeralds. Spike also finds a memory spell to help free the Mane Six from Discord's magic. Knowing the Elements won't work without the Mane Six. Sonic confronts them and turns into Super Sonic to battle them, with Shadow eventually joining in and defeating them. After this, Team Sonic trick Twilight into casting the memory spell, cancelling Discord's magic and returning them to normal. The group collect the Elements and reapproach Discord, who casually passes off their threat. However, with the Mane Sox restored, the Elements activate, firing a rainbow-beam of light that engulfs Discord and Ponyville. Ponyville immediately returns to normal and Discord is once again turned to stone. The group's victory is celebrated by a large ceremony at Canterlot led by Celestia, who praises their heroism and the power of their friendship and reveals a new stained-glass window of the six ponies defeating Discord, meanwhile, Dr. Eggman regains his confidence and begins a new plan to destroy Sonic. Differences *Discord also corrupts Twilight when corrupting the Mane Six, leaving it up to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow and Cream to find a way to restore them as without their bearers, the Elements of Harmony won't work. *After figuring out how to restore the Mane Six to normal, Team Sonic face them in a battle, where after tying them up, Sonic tricks Twilight into using the Memory Spell on herself and her friends, restoring them to normal. Transcript The Return of Harmony (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap "Last time on Sonic Adventures in Equestria, an ancient evil named Discord broke out of his stone prison and began causing chaos all over the place, Princess Celestia opted for the Mane Six to use the Elements of Harmony to re-imprison him, only to find to Discord had hidden them somewhere, and to add insult to injury, Team Sonic discovered that Discord had hidden the Chaos Emeralds as well, Team Sonic and the Mane Six went to the palace maze to find them, but Discord suggests they play a game and removes the group's powers and abilities. Meanwhile, Eggman tries to take advantage of the situation, but becomes indecisive on what to do, as for Discord, he slowly corrupted the Mane Six into the opposite of their elements one by one until manipulating them into becoming his queens of chaos. With Equestria looking like it'll see a eternity of chaos, can Team Sonic win when the odds are so stacked against them? Find out next on Sonic Adventures in Equestria." Trivia *Rouge the Bat, Silver the Hedgehog, and Blaze the Cat become members of Team Sonic and main cast members as of this episode. *Eggman losing the capability of making a decision on his own is similar to what happened in the Sonic Boom episode, "Aim Low". *Super Shadow makes his "Sonic: Adventures in Equestria" debut. *"Yacker's Plea" from Sonic Colors plays after the scene cuts to Silver at the beginning of the episode. *"Butter-Fly" from Digimon Adventure plays during the opening. *"It Doesn't Matter" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when Team Sonic run up to the Mane Six. *"In The Final" from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story plays while Discord is cackling. *"Who Got Us Into This Mess?" from Sonic Lost World plays after Sonic returns from Eggman's lair. *"Open Your Heart" from Sonic Adventure plays when Sonic turns into Super Sonic. *"Paths That Will Never Cross (Thunder)" from Fire Emblem: Three Houses plays when Sonic battles the Mane Six. *"Super Shadow" from Shadow the Hedgehog plays when Shadow turns into his super form. *"I Am (All of Me)" from Shadow the Hedgehog plays when Shadow battles the Mane Six. *"V (Volt)" from Pokemon X & Y plays when Sonic and Shadow charge up Light Speed Attack. *"Dearly Beloved" from Kingdom Hearts II plays after the Mane Six are returned to normal. *"Hikaru Michi" from Sonic X. plays during the ending credits of the episode. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes